L'amour au delà de tout
by Dreamy of Vampire
Summary: "Cela faisait deux ans que personne n'avait aperçu le grand Harry Potter. J'aimerais pouvoir être heureuse, mais je ne le suis pas. Harry avait laissé un vide immense dans mon cœur. J'aspire tellement à une vie meilleure, une vie où Harry serait à mes côtés sans avoir peur du danger mais, malheureusement cette vie là n'existe pas.." Pourtant un jour cela pourrait bien changer !


**Hello ! (:**

**Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction : L'amour au delà de tout.**

**Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec une nouvelle idée de fanfiction et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je l'écrive, alors voilà ! (:**

**Je précise que chaque chapitre sera précédé d'une petite citation extrait d'une chanson qui reflétera l'esprit du chapitre.**

**Je suis ouverte aux critiques dès lors quelles sont justifiés, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis :P**

**Alors évidemment les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling! (:**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !**

_" A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."_

" Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Vivre sans toi**

* * *

_**POV Ginny**_

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que personne n'avait aperçu le grand Harry Potter, moi comprise... Après la guerre Harry avait annoncé publiquement qu'il souhaitait se retirer du monde magique pendant un moment afin de se reconstruire. Ma famille ne cessait de nous rassurer Hermione, Ron et moi en nous expliquant qu'il s'agissait que de petites vacances, rien d'anormale après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Septembre arriva et nous partîmes tous les trois en direction de Poudlard afin de terminer nos études. Personne n'osait en parler mais au fond, chacun d'entre nous s'inquiétait de savoir ce que devenait Harry... Notre septième année ce passa sans encombre et ma famille organisèrent une grande fête afin de célébrer la réussite de nos A.S.P.I.C !

Entre Hermione et Ron, tout allait pour le mieux ! Dès leur sortie de l'école, chacun d'eux ce vit offrir un poste d'Auror au Minister de la magie et, ils ont également pu s'acheter une maison dans un petit village de Cornouaille avec l'argent que le Minister de la magie leur avaient versé pour le rôle qui ont joué dans la destruction du mage noire. Tant qu'à moi, je faisais désormais partie de l'équipe professionnelle de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead. Toute ma famille étaient fières de moi, pourtant au fond de moi, je me sentais toujours aussi seule que pendant cette atroce période de guerre et, j'avais une désagréable sensation de vide en moi depuis qu'Harry était partie loin de moi... J'aspirais tellement à une vie meilleure, une vie où Harry serait à mes côtés à m'encourager depuis les tribunes à chacun de mes matchs, à m'embrasser sans avoir peur du danger que l'on pourrait en courir, mais malheureusement, cette vie-là n'existe pas...

J'essayais chaque jour de me faire une raison, de tenter de me convaincre qu'Harry ne reviendrait plus jamais ! Du moins, pas pour moi... Ma vie se résumait au terrain de Quidditch, à la tente qui me sert de maison. Étant sans arrête en déplacement pour des matchs, tous les joueurs de l'équipe se voyait attribuer dès leur arriver une tente. En ce moment, nous demeurons près de Sheffield dans le Nord de l'Angleterre car nous avons un match le weekend prochain contre l'équipe locale.

- Encore une victoire facile ! Me chuchota William assit près de moi à écouter les conseils de notre capitaine d'équipe.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu.

William Levinton est un joueur beaucoup plus expérimenter que moi car cela fait déjà cinq ans qu'il est dans l'équipe mais, il est également mon meilleur ami depuis mon arriver dans les Harpies de Holyhead.

Une fois la réunion terminer, je retournais dans ma tente me reposer de ma journée d'entrainement. Je pris une douche et enfila une tenue décontracté.

J'entendis alors du bruit venant de mon salon, j'avançais baguette brandit à l'afflux du moindre bruit et grimaça en apercevant de qui il s'agissait.

- Will, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer dans ma tente comme ça ! Pestais-je.

- Désoler mais il s'agit d'une urgence ! Se défendit-il.

- Je t'écoute !

- Tracey organise une fête ce soir dans sa tente histoire de décompresser avant le match de demain.

- Tu appelles ça une urgence?! M'exclamais-je.

- Aller, fais pas ta fille coincé et viens avec nous t'amuser Gin ! Tenta-t-il de me persuader.

- Je ne suis pas coincé ! Me révoltais-je.

- Alors prouve-le ! Dit-il les yeux pleins de malice.

Okay, il m'avait eu !

- Donne-moi une minute pour que je passe une robe, grognais-je.

Lorsque je revins vers lui il ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Ma parole, tu es sexy dans cette robe Ginny ! S'exclama-t-il comme obnubiler.

- Je ne veux pas entendre un mot ! Rigolais-je.

Je le pris par le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la tente de Tracey. Effectivement, Will n'avait pas mentit : toute l'équipe était déjà présente et avait réellement l'air de s'amuser !

Tracey me sauta au cou.

- Ginny ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je pouvais sentir son haleine remplit d'alcool.

Tracey était ma meilleure amie dans l'équipe. Je l'avais connu grâce à William qui me l'avait présenter comme étant sa soeur jumelle. Tous deux étaient réellement identique dans leur caractère, humeur et même dans leur façon de jouer au Quidditch. Cela aurait pu m'impressionner si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de voir ces mêmes similarités chez Fred et George.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, je m'étais réellement amusé. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée mon coeur s'allégeait de la peine qui habituellement y régnait. J'oubliais mes problèmes et me contentait de vivre pour l'instant présent.

Comme chaque matin avant un match, je me levais tôt afin de m'entraîner. Ma vitesse et mon agilité étaient mes plus fortes qualités. Pendant le déjeuner, je profitais pour discuter une dernière fois des nouvelles techniques mise au point la veille. J'allais ensuite me préparer dans ma tente. Je ne ressentais aucun stresse, seul l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines.

Des bruits de pas me parvinrent du salon.

- Combien de fois devrais-je t'implorer de ne pas entrer dans ma tente sans y avoir été invité Will ! Hurlais-je en me dirigeant vers la pièce concerner.

Je me figeais soudain.

Serais-ce une blague ? Ou alors un mauvais rêve ?

Incapable de parler, je fixai la personne qui se trouvait face à moi et qui me dévisageait sans aucune gène. Un merveilleux sourire éclairait son visage.

Il était parfaitement comme dans mes souvenirs, ses cheveux d'une noirceur incomparable ainsi que des yeux verts émeraude inoubliable. L'ensemble le rendait irrésistiblement séduisant.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Ginny ! M'annonça-t-il tout en avançant vers moi.

- Harry.. Murmurais-je à bout de souffle.

Je voulais lui dire tant de choses pourtant, les mots restaient coincer au fond de ma gorge. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir ! Plus rien n'avais d'importance, ni le match, ni les années qui étaient passé depuis son départ parce que maintenant il se tenait juste devant moi.

Il était revenu, finalement !

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?**

**Ma prochaine date de publication n'est pas encore déterminée.**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
